Another Wind Artist?
by jerkygirl
Summary: A continuation of the original anime/manga.
1. Origin of Ill Wind

**A/N: My first Kaze no Stigma fic. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: Contains Oc and a new concept based on imagination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma. **

Another Wind Artist?

Chap 1: Origin of ill wind

"You are pathetic... ", Ayano said while she was having a conversation with Kazuma.

".. Is that why you like me?" Kazuma teased in his monotone voice. Ayano didn't respond as she was busy blushing, her face was glowing like a red tomato and as usual Kazuma enjoyed her reaction.

"Anyways... we have to deal with a demon which was once under the God of Underworld, Hades..." Kazuma assured and left without a trace.

Ayano soon realized that she was left alone, which was an enough reason to make her mad with Kazuma "I so darn HATE HIM!" Ayano screeched her heads off. In between of her madness Ayano Kannagi could make out that she was having some difficult errands to run for the mean time, so she set out in search for the demon.

Fortunately or not the demon showed up in no time. It was enormous. All the monsters they fought so far were seeming to be like a piece of cake but this one sure looked strong even tougher than the monster which was beneath Pandemonium.

"Is this a joke? How are we gonna destroy such a massive structure?" Ayano yelped as she saw it.

"Well Ayano are you afraid or something?" a voice reached her ears from behind. It was...

"Kazuma, you idiot! Where the heck have you be-.." Ayano started her criticizing attitude towards Kazuma but she stopped as Kazuma cut off her sentence before being completed.

"- You sure we should carry on? I mean that monster seems to destroy the railways..." Kazuma said while he looked a bit worried, the monster was creating a big chaos, holding a train in his hand and destroying the railways. Phew! It_ sure was_ a lot of destruction.

"... Enriha!"

And then was when it happened for real. The monster was being penetrated with a slash of wind. The matter of fact was 'Who was it?' 'Who is the one that's struggling to destroy this ugly gigantic demon instead of them?'

"What?" Ayano was left in bewilderment. She couldn't believe what she see saw before her very eyes. As Kazuma stood behind her there was no way he was the one who was petrifying the monster... then who?.

There, from behind of the mist a female figure was standing. Not to mention but the girl were found to be floating on air.

"Don't tell me... another wind artist?" Ayano pouted "- but if I come to think of it. I never met a wind artist except for Kazuma..." She murmured while she took a glance at Kazuma then she turned her attention towards the girl before Kazuma and her.

"You! shall DIE!" she enlarged her wind power and made a storm out of it. Then she aimed at the monster who was currently recovering the damages he received from her previous wind blades.

"Wind spirits I demand to entrust me the power to form 'Black storm of the death' ILL WIND!"

The name of ill wind was recognized by Ayano and Kazuma. Back when Kazuma had lost his senses to think and became the so-called destructive Kazuma (according to Kirika), he used this form of wind all the while but was defeated by Ayano.

"Ill wind? Impossible.. She is able to control it? But then ... even Kazuma was unable to win against me using this wind... It made him a bit weak." Ayano murmured to herself.

"That's not it... ILL WIND.. This type of wind is really rare for an wind artist to obtain. This wind usually contains the malice and hatred of the one using it but in some cases the emotions are changed..." Kazuma corrected and explained.

"Changed?"

"Yes... the emotions such as pain, suffering, regrets are converted into emotions like determination, confidence and protectiveness towards someone and that is the wind she's using right now." he said while he stared at the girl who was surrounded by the dark black storm.

"How come you can distinguish between them?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano... do you remember when I was consumed by the ill wind?" Kazuma questioned while reminiscing that moment.

"Y-yea..." Ayano answered nervously.

"Back then, colors like silver, grey and black were visible in my wind. That is the result of using the wind with emotions like anger and regret. While the combination of pure black and darker colors, having positive emotions form true ill wind"

"The true ill wind? I see... then this wind is stronger than the one you possessed?

"Yes. But I'm quite surprised that how come she was able to master such a powerful wind?

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, ill wind was itself originated by the Lord of the wind spirits so..." said Kazuma who was trying to understand the situation.

"Kazuma is it okay for us to... we should help, don't you think?" Ayano said, because she was willing to help plus she felt useless at that moment.

Silence took place for a moment and Ayano understood.

"...we don't need to." Kazuma responded while he stared at the girl who was currently fighting that demon.

"Take this! You ugly!" The girl pushed the blazing black storms towards the monster making it totally disappear into nothingness.

After all the battle and disaster the girl with long and wavy auburn hair having two hairpins on, was staring at the pitiful people who were injured by the monster. She wore a baby blue colored shirt with a knee length white coat on it and a skirt flounced perfectly at the bottom of it. Out of all the chaos she entered like a wind.

"Humans are such pathetic li'l creatures... I'm glad to see that my prediction wasn't wrong." The girl smirked while speaking those lines, she bended downwards and held an injured human by his chin and pulled him closer to her. She then smirked again and said:

"Farewell... worthless creature..." as she said that, she threw the mere human.

"Hey!" Ayano couldn't take it anymore; her action towards humankind was a bit harsher than what she could expect from a human for she felt that the girl was also a human. But when she found the girl saying "And who are you to speak huh! " her eyes widened.

"Kannagi-princess? ... Don't tell me that you think yourself as a human..." she pulled her hand upright in the air and made a storm on the palm and said...

"We... talented artists that control the elements of earth shall not be compared to such pathetic and pitiful creatures as these humans ..." she smirked.

"Ridiculous... Your way of thinking is just ridiculous! Just who do you think you are to offend against humankind huh? And why are you so flattering about the fact that you are a wind artist? Doesn't that make you any different from that monster you just killed?"

"SHUT UP! How dare you compare me, the sole heiress of Kazemura clan with a prisoner of the underworld?"

"Oh! Did I hurt you? Sorry for my rudeness." Ayano teased the girl as she was disgusted by her opinion about humans.

"Tch... don't act like you know everything" the girl folded her hands against her chest in annoyance.

"You!-"

"-Ayano I think that's enough. " Kazuma stopped.

"I think that guy is much smarter than you are. Pinky..."

"Why you!" Ayano shouted with anger. Fire spirits were visible around her; a red and dark aura piled her.

"Anyways ... my business is done here. I shall find the contractor of this city soon..."

"Huh... and why do you need him?" Ayano asked.

"Of course, to challenge him for a duel! As I came to know that he is a contractor I came all the way from states. But now I have to search him... You guys are also artists, rather flame artists but you must know him right?"

"No we aren't flame artists ... I mean _I'm_ not a flame artist." Kazuma said coldly.

"So you are?" The girl asked... not showing any interest in the guy.

"Kazuma Yagami ... the sole contractor of this city...nice to meet you..." Kazuma introduced

"YOU! You're the CONTRACTOR I'm looking for?" the girl with auburn hair shouted.

"Yes... So? Do you want to fight me? "

"Don't get me wrong, but you're age is really making me not to believe you... I thought it would be an old man, but you..." the girl said in disbelief.

"Sorry for disappointing you... if I'm right isn't it _Kazemura-san_?"

"Sorry I don't introduce myself to strangers like you..." the girl pouted... as she was still mad at him for not introducing himself earlier.

"Nor do I care..." Kazuma shrugged.

"Tsk... fine lets have the duel and if you win (Like you will...) then I shall tell you my name..." The girl said confidently.

"Alright, but what if you win?" Kazuma assured.

"We will see about that..."

"'Kay as you wish..."

**A/N: Phew! Kazuma is sooo darn cool! I hope you like the overall concept regarding 'ill wind' and don't forget the action that's going to take place in the upcoming fic! Please REVIEW and tell me my mistakes! 3**


	2. A Battle without Hesitation

**A/N: Minna ! arigatou for the reviews! Heres the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this x **

Another wind artist?

Chap 2: A Battle without Hesitation.

"I don't want to say this again but I will... I HATE YOU Kazuma Yagami!" Ayano yelled on top of her voice while she was carried by Kazuma. They were flying.

"Common... Stop yelling like that, I know that already..." Kazuma stuttered.

"Would you remind me that why am '_I__'_ being dragged into all this?" she asked.

"Why you ask? When that girl will lose to me I want someone to take her responsibility... or should I take her personally in my arms and tend her wounds? That's a better idea isn't it?" Kazuma smirked while Ayano's face turned red with anger, her mind was full of thoughts like "Crap! Kazuma and that girl together will do... something they shouldn't!" "What if they kiss each other, behind my back?"

"D-don't be so full of yourself..." She responded. Kazuma smirked at her response. After the silence of few minutes Ayano asked something which she shouldn't have ask.

"Umm.. Kazuma?" Ayano murmured in her breath, but it was quite hearable by Kazuma.

"Hmm?" He simply replied.

"Why is the name of the wind kept as ill wind?" She asked innocently. The thought made her really stick to it since the name 'ill wind' should have been kept for the wind which had some or the other demerits regarding it and now that new wind artist brought up the new concept of "True Ill Wind" which was more absurd than that of the other cuz it contained emotions which were certainly the opposite of what it meant.

"... sorry but there are certain things that you mustn't know Ayano..." Kazuma answered with a tense looking face which was indicating some sort trepidation... or if said more precisely it was some sort of fear.

Ayano realized that she shouldn't have asked it in the first place. She just couldn't stand the "now all worked up Kazuma". She took this chance and hugged him really tight for making him comfortable.

"Ayano..." Kazuma said that with a li'l shocked voice, cuz he didn't expected her to do that. As all the atmosphere was tensed Kazuma came back to his normal self and behaved insanely perverted.

"... nice chance you got there to have me this close to you, Ayano..." He whispered in her ear and made Ayano realize that. After a few sweet seconds Ayano reacted.

"Aaahhh! That's not what I meant to d-" Ayano said abruptly while she backed herself from his embrace but as they were flying she was gonna fall without him.

When she was about to fall Kazuma grabbed her and claimed her to be the silliest girl in the world, suddenly a complaining voice reached their ears, disturbing their so-called romantic session.

"Hey! I know the venue was up to you but how long are we gonna fly to reach there, huh? And stop being so reckless you, Pinky!" The girl who was currently following them screeched and demanded for an explanation of what they were up to.

"Tch..." 'That girl is really annoying...' Ayano thought. Kazuma who was carrying her seemed to be slowing down as if they finally reached their destination.

"Are we here already?" Ayano asked while taking a glance at the surroundings. She found herself in a barred land which reminded her about the fight that she and Kazuma fought for the first time alongside each other. The girl with long wavy auburn hair seemed a bit startled by the view of battle, but she ignored it since she was preparing strategies for her fight with the contractor.

"Ayano I guess you should stay aside for now... "Kazuma said with his concerned voice.

"Alright..."

"Have you done with your lot there? I'm getting bored..." the girl replied who eventually didn't want to see this guy wasting any time now.

"Yea... Kazemura-san?" Kazuma said teasingly while a powerful storm surrounded him, he was confident that he will over this in few minutes but he was a little concerned about her ability to control the wind which was ... _forbidden...?_

"Oh... are you that curious about my name? Anyways take this and forget about it!" she chirped and sent a blade of slashing wind towards him.

As expected of Kazuma, he dodged it without using any effort.

"Ooh... That was close, is this all you have? I better see something interesting soon or I might die out of laughter." Kazuma said, actually he was standing right behind her.

"Don't underestimate me... Mr. Contractor" the girl smirked again. Kazuma soon realized that something was not right and when he turned onto the opposite direction, he found those previous blades coming towards him as if they were commanded to chase him. Kazuma understood that the girl who stood before him was no ordinary wind artist, not to mention that she was kind 'an amateur.

"Not bad, however... they won't harm me at all." Kazuma complimented while he confronted those wind blades instead of dodging. He released a massive amount of wind through his hand as he consumed those blades into his.

"Kazuma!" Ayano shouted anxiously.

"Sorry... but their job was not to 'harm' you, instead they were to 'distract' you!" the girl said while she turned and slashed Kazuma with a sword like things.

"Tch ..." 'A sword...? No wait ... they are... Katanas' Kazuma thought while he was wounded badly. The Katanas were a bit like Enriha but, they were made up of some sort of crystal like a lacrima.

"I guess I've to get serious now..." He said.

"You should've done it a long time ago... because you are going to lose." The girl said confidently.

"We will see ... " Kazuma replied while holding onto his wound. He could kill this girl anytime but before doing anything so reckless he gave a thought to the part where he found the girl with the Katana. 'Was she carrying it before or...' Kazuma's eyes searched for a clue and then he suddenly noticed that the hairpins were no more on her hair, 'so that's what they are ... huh?' he thought.

"You know, after Ayano's crimson flame the thing that impressed me is your ability to transform your hairpins into these Katanas ... truly remarkable" Kazuma complimented.

The girl blushed due to his compliment and hence forth replied "You are a bit late to notice that ... "

Kazuma just gave a quick, short smile to her and the other second he was found to be beside her

"Although ... it isn't enough" Kazuma whispered in her ears while his eyes started to turn blue, naturally he was activating his contractor ability.

"In the name of the contractor lend me your power lord of the wind spirits" an azure background surrounded Kazuma and the gates opened wide.

On the other hand, Kazuma's opponent was found to be admiring him in a certain way. Her crystal blue eyes widened with amazement, yet it made her more determined to defeat Kazuma than before.

Kazuma flew up to the sky and said "How about we have a Battle without any hesitations in the sky itself?"

The girl soon flew upright...

"A Battle without hesitations? Why would I hesitate? ... We will fight till our hearts content get ready now!" She replied.

Meanwhile at the Kannagi Mansion

"What about Kazuma and Ayano grandfather?" Ren asked Jugo who was enjoying his evening tea. Ren looked worried and could not help himself to ask

"It's getting late isn't it grandfather?" Jugo understood his grandson's concern but was also happy to have Ayano with Kazuma during the evening.

"They must be dealing with an evil monster and as far as I see we shouldn't worry because your brother is there for Ayano." Jugo said sheepishly with a grin which made Ren to sweat drop.

"I hope you are right grandpa..." Ren said worriedly while looking at the evening moon.

Back with Kazuma

Kazuma and the girl with auburn hair were floating in the sky when suddenly their battle was interrupted by a thoughtful question asked by Kazuma. It was merely a confirmation. He asked with a stern yet concerned voice

"You ready for this? Because you could definitely become a great wind artist only if you wait for sometime... someday you might just be able to defeat me..."

"Was that sympathy? As far as I know during a fight there are certain rules like 'not to underestimate your opponent? And do you really think that I'll back down when I've reached so far?" The girl punned while confirming her determination.

"As you wish..." After Kazuma said that everyone could guess what might've happened. But there was a certain change in the conclusion, slight. The girl was actually able to confront his attack which was one amazing thing; however she was in a severe bad shape. Kazuma soon deactivated his contractor ability thinking that everything was over. But it didn't end the way it always did. The girl was just not giving up so soon for she tried to stay firm and hence forth came running towards him with her Katanas. Kazuma dodged but was slightly slashed by them.

After a few minutes it seemed that the battle was terminated because the girl was panting heavily, showing her merciless defeat. Soon the girl with now tattered clothes and bruises took her guard down. As the girl was near Kazuma with no energy left in her she directly fell onto Kazuma and unwillingly made him to fall on his back on the ground at the same time. Kazuma didn't resist and neither did the girl because they had no energy to waste. While resting her head onto his chest Kazemura said:

"You know ... I really want someone to pick me up from you..."the girl said annoyingly. She knew that Kazuma was a pervert by nature actually anyone could say it for sure from his first glance or her sixth sense was really active but when Kazuma replied his response made her just as pink as Ayano' s hair. He said

"I think what you said just now was not what you really want..." as usual Kazuma smirked while he behaved perverted. He just loved to tease girls.

"Anyways as per the deal you should tell me your name." Kazuma reminded. At first he was not interested in the girl at all not even the slightest bit but now as she was showing some or the other new secrets of the spirit world he started to build a curiosity in himself.

"Hmm... its, Su-suzuna Kazemura" the girl said and soon closed her eyes, showing her tiredness.

'She is one unique girl...' Kazuma thought and on the other hand we could see Ayano standing right behind his head while showing off her panties, she was burning vigorously the pink haired girl was seriously on fire!

"Uh... Ayano?" Kazuma said while he sweat dropped.

"KA-ZU-MAAAAAA!" was all Ayano barked.

**A/N: FUFU~ I guess I'll have to improve my writing skills so please forgive me for certain grammatical mistakes ...anyways aside from the basic fight clashes I thought of adding the typical anime style (where I mentioned about Jugo and Ren) However I do think that Ayano didn't got much screen so GOMEN NE Ayano fans! And yea Minna! Reviews are most appreciated! .**


End file.
